


Хорошее начало

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: Спецквест [7]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foot Fetish, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Ева за семью печатями, ОЗДЗ - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020
Summary: Джорджи дорвался.
Relationships: Джорджи Вангрефф/Ласель Обечанофф
Series: Спецквест [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920901
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Хорошее начало

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: футфетиш

Чем больше Джорджи узнавал Ласеля Обечаноффа, тем более загадочным казался их куратор. Свои возможности и способности он тщательно скрывал, даже после апокалипсиса на Гранд-Гюжон, где шеф показал кучу трюков, не совместимых с организмом человека, понятнее ничего не стало. Это подогревало интерес и разжигало желание узнать и особенно пощупать. За время их занимательной практики попробовать довелось всякое и со всякими ксенамичис, но куратор остался самым недосягаемым, самым странным и, наверное, поэтому самым желанным.

Ради пощупать пришлось запастись терпением и подождать окончания учебы, защиты диплома и вакансии на Ораж, потому как визит к мсье Обечаноффу мог остаться безрезультатным, а кататься только ради призрачной возможности через полгалактики было все-таки накладно. Но ни любопытство, ни желание не угасло, поэтому Джорджи следовал намеченному плану.

И вот сейчас звезды сошлись в удачную конфигурацию, и Джорджи старался изгнать всплывающие на люнете контекстно-интуитивные предложения: «Как понять, что вы не бредите» и «Как отличить наведенную вирт-реальность: 345 способов». Обожаемый бывший куратор лежал прямо перед Джорджи в чем мать родила, или кто там его родил или создал, и провоцирующе улыбался. И ничего не делал…

Джорджи чувствовал себя, как на защите диплома, только в этот раз и публика, и приемная комиссия, да и сам диплом были едины в одном лице. Видимо на физиономии отразилось что-то экзаменационно-предобморочное, потому что Ласель вытянул ногу, уперся ногой в грудь Джорджи и сказал:

— Ш-ш-ш, расслабься!

Джорджи накрыл его ступню рукой, а второй провел по линии жантюра от бедра до щиколотки, едва-едва касаясь. Он никогда не видел Ласеля без жантюров и сейчас, разглядывая вблизи, так и не мог понять, что это. Тогда на Гюжоне эта хрень меняла форму и здорово выручила их не один раз, сейчас она казалась просто плотными плоскими лентами, которые, повторяя очертания мышц, сужаясь и расширяясь, обвивали все тело.

Джорджи склонил голову и слегка куснул Ласеля за пальцы, те мгновенно поджались. Джорджи подцепил ленту жантюра на голени, оттянул и отпустил, та с щелчком вернулась на место. Ласель расслабил ступню и выпрямил пальцы.

Черные ленты жантюров, черные матовые ногти, модный в этом сезоне легкий загар с теплым перламутровым отливом. Красиво. Не менее красиво, чем форма стопы и пальцев, лодыжка, которую можно обхватить пальцами. Джорджи не мог припомнить у себя особой страсти к ступням, но тут то ли имело значение, чьи это ноги, то ли они действительно были какими-то исключительными.

Он снова провел пальцами, от колена до щиколотки, обвел несколько раз косточку и посмотрел в лицо Ласеля. Судя по заинтересованному блеску глаз, скучно тому не было. Джорджи подхватил вторую ступню, прикинул, как ловко она помещается в ладони, вспомнил, как Ласель ревниво относился к росту всех стажеров. Тогда он с интересом смотрел на куратора сверху вниз и еще точно не думал, что разница в росте может подкинуть и таких занятных бонусов. Кто бы мог подумать, что это весьма увлекательное занятие: он провел пальцем по основанию каждого пальца — это место казалось каким-то трогательно хрупким. Все также глядя в глаза Ласелю, он обстоятельно облизал и прикусил каждый палец.

Ласель отвечал таким же пристальным взглядом, а когда Джорджи закончил, высвободил ноги и медленно, едва касаясь, опустил их вниз. Синхронно с этим движением Джорджи чувствовал, как у него встает.

Хотелось записать все до последней секунды, все, что сейчас будет, но почему-то, самому себе не отдавая отчет почему, он перевел люнету в спящий режим. И еще подумал, что парни бы, конечно, удавились от зависти, но он не уверен, что станет об этом кому-нибудь рассказывать.

Ласель провел пальцами ног по его члену, от основания до головки. Раз и еще раз. Джорджи затаил дыхание, пульс бухал в висках, во рту пересохло. Ласель прижал к животу член Джорджи и еле заметно кивнул. Это послужило сигналом: Джорджи погладил подъемы стоп, прижал их сильнее, начал тереться и толкаться. Он готов был попробовать все, что Ласель захочет ему предложить и чувство, что все это только начало, грело и возбуждало сильнее, чем то, что он сейчас делал. Хватило нескольких движений, Джорджи перетряхнуло с ног до головы. Он выдохнул, стер с черного покрытия на ногтях белесые разводы и сказал:

— А теперь можно посмотреть на пирсинг чуть ближе?


End file.
